Heero's Death
by Michelle Kai ou
Summary: Heero dies, leaving Relena and their unborn child. How does she cope?


Another day on earth. The sun slowly edged its way over a distant mountan range; the light creeped through the red curtains and into Heero's eyes. He awoke to find himself next to Relena; sound asleep it looked. But as heero edged out of the bed, he stopped to the faint sound of her voice. "Heero don't go now," she said sitting up with a little smile across her face and cover over her breasts.  
  
Heero turned and looked at her with no expression on his face. He then slipped his pants on and reached for his shirt. "Why should I?" he asked, his voice reflecting the empty look on his face. "You got what you wanted, Relena. I have no reason to stay and I must go back into space. The reason I must do so I can't reveal to you."  
  
Relena looked at him as if she was about to cry but was trying her best to hold back her tears. She got up, letting the covers fall and crawled off the bed. She hugged then kissed him. Then backed up holding her stomach and looking down. "All I want is for you to be here, Heero. Please don't go get yourself killed... Promise me that you will come back."  
  
Still, with the same loveless look, he grabbed his shirt and walked out the room saying nothing. Relena sat down on the bed and hugged a bundle of covers and began to lightly cry. But this time it would be different; she wasn't going to sit back. She picked up the phone and prepared a shuttle for a colony...  
  
*scene cuts to Relena's shuttle docking at L4 colony cluster 2 months later.  
  
As 4 mobile dolls free-floated behind the dots guiding the shuttle in, explosions lighted the darkness in the distance. As the shuttle set down, red lights and alarms began to go off. Everyone was taken off the shuttle and escorted inside, where monitors on the sides of some buildings displayed the battle of Nataku Custom and a fleet of Serpents Customs shooting an assualt of bullets from the gatling guns and others with energy cannons. It looked as if Nataku was already damaged, but it really wasn't clear with all the action going on.  
  
With a faint moment of silence, the Gundam stopped moving and, after throwing off blue sparks, a giant orange and red explosion erupted from it, taking 5 of the Serpents with it. The moniters then zoomed back in as the rest of the fleet left the area.  
  
*scene cut to the battle in the distance.  
  
The captain of the group explained to the rest of them that the battle was over and no energy was being generated, but two Serpents stopped, one opening both arm mounted missles and the other aiming a bazooka. With a flash of light, the cockpit area was destroyed and the missles cleaned up any scraps left. A faint glimmer of light revealed broken glass and the shattered parts of a black helmet. The message was sent back to a speaker directly from the pilot of the serpent: "05 is dead. The attack on the L4 colony was prevented. We have only 3 losses."  
  
*scene goes back to Relena in colony.  
  
Relena looked and listened and thought. 'No, the war, it's started again. The Gundams are back. No heero...' Just then, she was taken to her room where she sat and looked out a window. A clear view of the distant Earth. She stood up. Wing Zero Custom was in the distance with a carrier. It entered and flew towards the colong were it docked. Relena cried at the sight of it. Heero promised never to fight again, but here he was in the creator of pain and suffering.  
  
The Wing Gundam. In here, its eyes showed no angel, but a demon. At that moment, Relena was heart-broken. She held her stomache and began to cry, saying faintly, "I don't want this for it." She then looked as if she was suddenly jabed and leaned forward. "No, not for it," she said.  
  
*scene cuts to Heero in the mechanics' docking bay of an L4 colony.  
  
"Pilot 01, we have updates on the Doomsday plan. We hacked the files of the Corporation and their sending a resource satellite to Earth."  
  
Heero looked at the mechanic. "When will my buster rifles be operational?"  
  
The mechanic said to him, "It will be ready by the next time you launch, bu you will only have 4 shots each." He went on to tell Heero they planned to smash the satellite into earth, not having any real target, but to send up a cloud of dust destroying all life.  
  
Heero looked at Wing Zero Custom and mumbled, "Mission accepted."  
  
*scene goes back to Relena in her room on the colony.  
  
Relena thought to herself, "Heero, I won't lose you. I need you to be here with me. Is it not clear that I love you? Do I not show it in everything I do for you?" Relena got up and walked to the door where she ran down the hall on her way to the docking bay to reach Heero before he did anything stupid.  
  
As she ran, tear droplets trailed behind her and she thought of the pain. The pain of losing him, not only that pain in her stomache. The pain in her stomache was great, but her love for Heero greater. It gave her the power to keep going.  
  
*scene goes back to docking bay were Heero is programming the Zero System.  
  
The mechanic informed Heero about a sudden update and message. "A group of mobile suits with a stealth ability are on the way to this colony and L3. The number is unknown, but this is believed to be the final battle before the Operation is put into affect. The mechanic went on to explain a patrolling squad of suits were destroyed but a visual sighting confirmed a large satellite surrounded by black, unidentified mobile suits. If they're manned or unmanned, it's unconfirmed, but they're capable of speeds that Wing Zero would have trouble keeping up with. We believe that they're going to take the colonies on the way so they will be easy to take over after earth is attacked. We need you to go now and wait in Earth's orbit. With the buster rifle, you can destroy the satellite. Our fighters will take care of the mobile suits." Heero then gave a nod and closed the cockpit.  
  
Relena turned from behind a steel beam. She looked down and slowly walked back, then thought a space ready Leo was there prepared for launch. So this time she would follow him and force him to come back. This time she would stop him the only way she knew how. She would stop him with a weapon as great but no as mighty as a mobile suit itself. She then looked at her stomache again. It was going to be this way. So she went to the ready-room where she put on a space suit, then went out to the bay were she jumped up into the cockpit and closed it, activating the systems.  
  
*scene cuts to the outside of the colony.  
  
Wing Zero Custom was in the distance as relena hit a wall, bringing the leo out. Not knowing how to work it all that well, she had trouble controlling it. But she was able to aim the weapon and fly it straight enough to follow Zero.  
  
Heero was in the far distance when he picked up the satellite and Relena's Leo on radar. The first thing he thought was that there should've been no moblile suits but the Gundam, Serpents, and the enemy. He opened a com-link and asked who the pilot was and what was their operation. Relena answered back and Heero brought Zero to a halt with a flash of booster. He asked, "What the hell are you doing in your condition?"  
  
She answered back, "I won't let you go. I won't let you die." Just then, a long pod flew past her toward Wing Zero Custom. Hero picked it up as the pod broke apart, revealing the deadly buster rifles. Just then. relena caught up with him and stopped. She said faintly but clearly, "Heero, you have a responsibility now. Please don't go."  
  
Heero replied, "Two months ago, I awoke in a room and you got what you wanted. You know what I do and what it takes."  
  
Relena asked him to turn his screen on so she could look at him and he could look at her. He did as she asked and she pointed the camera down to her stomache and rubbed it softly. "Heero," she said, "don't abandon it; don't abandon me. Promise, Heero, you will come back all right. Promise you will be here.  
  
Heero cut the monitor view and moved his Gundam up to the Leo. Upon doing so, he crushed her booster pack and pushed the suit back toward the colony, broadcasting back what had happened. He moved back where he caught both buster rifles and gave a long look at the Leo. Relena called out over the mic a long painfull cry. "Hhheeerrrrrroooooooo! Promise me, please!" All he did was turn and boost off into the distance, leaving Relena no answer and no look.  
  
*scene cuts to earth orbit.  
  
Zero is just arriving as the battle raged on. The satellite was in plain view from the ground and space. Heero knew he would only get one chance and one chance alone to destroy it. He waited for it, and not even a minute after arriving, he noticed its speed. He would have to act fast, so he aimed the buster rifles. Just then the explosions in the distance stopped, and no mobile suits were on scanners. Something was wrong. Wing Zero's head turned and zoomed and there were the parts of the 3 remaining Gundams scattered across space. Just then, Heero picked up a faint signal from the debris. "Heero," it said, "beware of the demons." There was static and the it cleared again. "The demons of space." The body section of Heavyarms turned facing the sun as the light reflected off the eye that was revealed. The mask on the other side was cracked and the back of the head was bare where the armor was melted off or was blown. Heero asked what happened to the others and the believed  
pilot Trowa responded, self-destructed, then he just burst out in a mad luaghter and cut the com signal.  
  
Heero looked as what was left of the body began to glow and went up in flames. He then looked back at the satellite as hundreds of black mobile suits jetted from it. He then activated the Zero system and and positioned himself in front of the asteriod. He aimed and fired one shot with both guns. The satellite let off some dust but revealed a steel inner area under the rock. Just then, a buzzer went off and the wings of Zero began to close for the re-entry program, but Heero overrode it and aimed the buster rifles. The armor began to peel off his Gundam as it shook violently. It was hard to keep control with the resistance and heat, but Heero had done this exact same thing before. He aimed again as the shoulder mounted armor was stripped and the shoulder itself was left bare. Warning after warning flashed across the moniter as Heero fought the gravity force and the Zero system itself. He forgot about everything but his objective.  
  
The red was like hell as the coolant and generator stop responding. Heero let the final full-powered blast go as the site of the target locked, but the blast only revealed a steel fortress. It was solid gundanium alloy. Heero looked with a strait face and said as he closed his eyes, "Mission failed." Just as the last rock flew off the satellite/fortress, Wing Zero lost its wings and its booster pack was destroyed. The eyes cracked and a leg became decapitated as the satellite caught up with him. The last scanner image showed the mobile suits deploying there parachutes and slowing down. Then there was black throughout the cock-pit of Zero; the moniters shattered as the fortress itself was confirmed to be rammed into Zero, jamming its front. So Heero did one last thing. He hit the self-destruct button. Zero blended in with the fire of re-entry; the asteriod cracked and exploded before reaching the ground and the mobile dolls destroyed with it except for a few. It was a mission  
completed. Earth was saved. But Heero risked everything and was now gone, never to know he completed his final mission.  
  
*scene cuts to colony docking bay.  
  
Two Serpents brought Relena's Leo in as three men awaited down below. She opened the cock-pit and floated down. The men had sad looks on there faces as Relena asked, "What happened to heero?" One man put his hand on her shoulder and explained. "He saved earth." Relena looked with a face of joy and asked, "When will he be returning?" The other guys didn't look, but the one with his hand on her shoulder explained. "He's gone. He died when the re-entry destroyed his Gundam and the fortress. As for the other Gundam pilots, our defense force destroyed 05. The unidentified mobile suites forced 02, 03, and 04 to self-destruct. Relena had no expression as she told him to take her to her room. When she arrived, she sat down in a chair and told him to leave. She faced the space-view window and placed both hands on her stomach. She sat and cried; she cried herself to sleep, not wanting to think. No pain bothered her, not even the kicking in her stomach.  
  
Author Note: Well, this is another joint fic. I have, what, two up now? ^^ I didn't write this chapter, the other author did. I know you'll like it. He's good, ne? Well, I must go think up ways to beat this chapter. ^^ However, all I'll be able to do is think for 40 days because of Lent. I gave up something precious to me. ::sniff:: My writing. But at least I can still read. ::sigh of relief::  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam is neither mine nor Kevin's (the other writer), but please don't sue us! I'm poor! I don't know about him... 


End file.
